In the Tent
by MidnightVampira
Summary: Edward leaves Jacob to keep Bella safe and warm in the tent, but when he gets back he find himself at Jacob's throat. CAUTION: MILDLY DESCRIPTIVE RAPE, LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE
1. Ch 1 Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, the characters, the plotline, or anything else Twilight-related… except for this FanFic ****J**

_**This is the first chapter of my first FanFic so please leave reviews and say if I should continue this story… Thank you.**_

* * *

"_Bella, Seth needs my help. He found a scent trail about three or four miles from here. I'll be back in a few hours. Oh, and Jacob: Behave while I'm gone," Edward warned his enemy that was now lying in a sleeping bag beside his girlfriend to keep her from freezing her ass off._

"_Chill out Edward, she's safe with me," Jacob replied with a smug grin. Edward did not like to accept the fact that she indeed would be safe with a werewolf. Edward left the tent with one last glance of warning on his face directed toward Jacob._

_Jacob wrapped his large heat-emitting arms around the defrosting Bella. "So… We're alone now, Bella. And that bloodsucker will be gone for a few hours. Technically we could do anything we want right now," a mischievous grin now spreading across his tan face._

"_Don't even think about it, Jake," Bella laughed assuming he was kidding. Jacobs hands, although, did not seem to be. One of them slithered down her side and rested on her thigh, while the other crawled over to her left breast. Bella's hand slapped his arm. He ignored it. "What the hell are you doing, Jake? I thought you were joking!" His hand snaked around the back of her thigh rest between her legs. "Jake, stop! I'm not joking! Get your hands off me!"_

"_C'mon Bells, I see the way you look at me sometimes, and the leech isn't here so you can just let loose, babe," Jacob said huskily as his finger circled around her nipple._

"_Jake! Get your hands the FUCK OFF ME!" Bella squirmed against his hold, but Jacob, being a strong werewolf, did not budge. She tried kicking behind her to hit his leg, but that only made him restrain her more. "If your not willing enough to have sex with me," he chuckled softly, "then I'll have to force you." He rolled over so that he was on top of her._

"_Jake, you're scaring me! Now quit it! The jokes OVER!" Bella yelled as she struggled to loosen Jacob's hold on her._

"_Who makes you think I'm joking, Bella. For once, I'm gonna get what I deserve. And right now, that would be you," he smiled malevolently as he started to unzip the bulky jacket that was helping keep Bella warm._


	2. Ch 2 Caught?

_Please review… Thanks! _

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I had left Bella alone with a werewolf. I must be losing my mind. The things he thinks about doing with her… It's only because of her that he's still alive.

Seth and I easily climbed over branches and logs. The scent trail we were following was very faint, even to my ridiculously enhanced senses. It could have been days, maybe even weeks old. This better lead us to something important, I didn't want to leave Bella in her critical state for naught, especially with that mutt.

"_Over here," _Seth thought to me. He was in wolf form, therefore he couldn't speak. I walked over to where he was sniffing the ground. "What? I don't see anything," I said to him. He sniffed the ground greedily again and started to dig. What the hell was he doing? He pulled something out of the hole he had just dug. It was an animal bone. "How's this going to help us?" I asked, curious.

"_Oh, it's not. It just smelled real good, and I feel like chewing on something,_" he said gnawing

happily at his useless prize. "Why the HELL are you looking for chew toys when we're supposed to be

looking for a sadistic VAMPIRE that wants to KILL BELLA!" I threw my hands up in the air with

frustration. We had been out here for nearly an hour and all we had found was a stupid little bone for

him to play with.

I sat down on a nearby log to clear my head. Then flashes of Bella with her clothes being stripped

off by Jacob entered my head. Dear God, I wish he would just stop thinking about his little fantasies and

give me a break. Even from miles away I could hear his thoughts. _Finally, I've got her right where I want her. _

"_You can't escape, you're at my mercy now, and that bloodsucker can't save you… because he won't _

_know anything about this. Do you hear me? Never." _I saw Bella's head nod in response, but why was she

crying? Why would that dog want her crying in his impossible fantasies. In every other dream of her, she

had been happy… and willing. But this time, it was different. Something was wrong. Something was very,

very… _"Edward!" _I mentally shouted at myself. _Your just paranoid,_ I thought. _Bella is perfectly safe with _

_Jacob… even though he is a dirty mutt. She trusts him. He wouldn't dare do anything to hurt her, he knew _

_I would rip his throat out if he did. He wouldn't hurt her… he couldn't… could he? _I shook myself back to

reality and told myself I was being silly. I got up and continued along the scent trail with Seth.


	3. Ch 3 Got What He Wanted

_Sorry for the alignment problem in the last chapter. For some reason the computer was not uploading the story correctly. _

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! **Warning: This chapter contains graphic sexual content!**_

_Please review...Thanks!_

**

* * *

**

Jacob had already gotten Bella stripped to her underwear and he had begun to take his own clothes off as well. "Jacob! St-t-top! P-P-P-LEASE!" Bella cried to him through her chattering teeth.. He ignored her pleas. She tried to push him off and get up. He pushed her down again with one hand. With the other he grabbed one of the scarves she had previously been wearing. He tied it tight around both of her wrists and put them over head. "That's better," he grinned venomously. He was now down to his underwear. He hovered over Bella as he gently kissed her trembling lips. "Isn't this nice?" he asked maliciously as he trailed hard kisses down her neck.

"N-N-O!" she tried to scream, but his large hand had muffled it. "Shh, now, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you. This will just help you realize that you love me as much as I love you. It's for your own good. And just think, your little parasite could never have done what I'm about to do to you... at least not without killing you of course," he chuckled at his own malice.

He ripped her unintentionally wet underwear off with one clean tear. His hand that was in her hair was now trailing down her shivering body. He stopped to grasp one of her breasts in his large, hot hand, making it look small in comparison. Then he reached around her back and undid the clasp of her bra and watched as her breasts were released from their confinement.

"J-J-Jake, p-please, p-please d-d-d-don't do this," she begged. This time he did not try to muffle her cries. He just reached for another scarf and tied it around her mouth. He put a finger to his lips, signaling silence. Tears streaming down her face, Bella no longer struggled. She realized that she could not get out of this situation, no matter how hard she tried. She could not scream, nor push him away. She was at his mercy, as he had said before.

His hands squeezed her breasts, she winced at his forceful strength. He lowered his mouth to one of them and began to suckle. His hands traced down her stomach and to her thighs. When he reached the inside of her thigh, she knew what was coming. He jammed a finger into her unwilling sex as his thumb rubbed against her clit. He began pumping it in and out before he added another finger. Bella's sobs came harder and more strangled. In and out, again and again, he added a third finger.

When he was finally satisfied with that he removed his drenched fingers and licked them clean. Bella did not watch for fear she would become sick. He took off his last article of clothing, and once again hovered over Bella. Her eyes were still closed, but the tears kept coming. "Open your eyes," Jacob commanded. She did as she was told. When her bloodshot eyes were open he pushed inside of her. She whimpered behind the scarf. He withdrew and came down again, harder than before. He pumped in and out to a fast rhythm, getting faster as he reached his peak. With one final plunge, he released his entirety into her. He moaned triumphantly as he did so.

Then the entrance to the tent opened.


	4. Ch 4 Claws and Teeth

_**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I've been quite busy with other priorities. I hope you like this chapter... Enjoy!**_

_**Please review... Thank you!**_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Seth and I had decided to head back to the tent after only an hour, seeing as the scent trail had led us nowhere. I opened the entrance to the tent expecting to see Bella and the dog still huddled together in her sleeping bag with Bella sleeping soundly, but what I found when I entered was far from my expectations. I could not believe what I was seeing. Why the _hell_ did I not trust my instincts sooner? I was right, something was wrong. Something was _very, very _wrong.

Bella was lying naked on top of the sleeping bag with her hands tied in a scarf above her head and another scarf around her mouth. Jacob was hovering over her with a menacingly triumphant look on his face. As soon as Bella saw me, she tried to scream my name behind the scarf. I furious. I was more than furious. What the _fuck_ was that mutt think he was doing? Of course I knew what he was thinking, but why would he even try when he knew I would surely kill him. Almost as if he could read _my_ thoughts he pulled his sweatpants back on just in time before I pounced on him.

A loud angry growl formed deep in my chest. I pinned him to the ground with my vampire strength, not caring how much damage I did. At that moment, I remembered that he could transform and hurt Bella even more than he already had.

"Seth! Take Bella outside! Help her back into her clothes, transform, and keep her warm!" _This won't take long,_ I thought to myself in evil contentment. Seth did as I told him, hurriedly removing Bella's restraints and helping her with her clothes as they went outside into the freezing cold. They were outside just in time; Jacob had just transformed into a wolf while still pinned to the ground. I growled louder.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS? HUH, MUTT?" I screamed at him. He pushed me backwards so he was now hovering over me... almost how he was hovering over Bella just a moment ago. He barked and growled into my face. He smelled horrid, but that was the least of my worries.

_Oooh, the little bloodsucker is jealous. You know, envy is a terrible sin, Edward_, he thought to me in feigned reverence. Did he really _want _to be killed? "Oh, yeah? Well so is RAPE!" I shouted at him as I pushed him off of me and into the other side of the tent. The weak structure of it threatened to give way, but it did not, not yet. I lunged at him and ripped at his throat with my venom-soaked teeth. He howled in pain as his blood flooded my mouth. I hastily spit it out, not wanting to taste a werewolf's stagnant blood. The air was quickly filling with deafening barks and growls.

Outside of the tent I could hear Bella's cries. "STOP! STOP!" she sobbed, probably into Seth's heat emitting fur. "Edward! STOP! PLEASE, EDWARD!" Did she really think I was going to lose to this mutt? I wasn't going to let him see tomorrow, not going to ever let him see my Bella like that ever again, never going to let him hurt her again, _never._ A powerful swat of a sharp claw against my face awoke me from my violent fantasizing. I didn't need to fantasize, now that he was right there in front of me, just waiting to be ripped to shreds. And if that was the case, I mustn't make him wait any longer.

I could already feel the slash across my face healing as I tore my teeth into his left shoulder. I glanced at where he had previously been bleeding, to find only a pinkish brown scar. You have to be kidding me. Could werewolves heal quickly like vampires? Did Bella know about this? "ARRGGHHH!" I screamed as another blow from his muscular paw swiped my neck. I had had enough. I was going to end this. He will die. He will die painfully. He will die painfully and go to hell. I sprang toward him and grabbed him by the throat.

_Do you really want to kill me? Bella loves me. Don't you remember that _I_ was the one that was there when you ever so politely LEFT HER? I was here when you weren't. If you kill me, Bella will never speak with you again, and it will be ALL. YOUR. FAULT..._

At that I ripped a chunk of flesh out of his shoulder, leaving him whimpering and bleeding. I knew it would heal fast, so I didn't have too much time to antagonize him. "Do you _really_ think she would ever talk to you again after this, even if I _didn't_ kill you? Do you _really _think she would remember what good things you did for her after you unmercifully _RAPED_ her? And if I should let you live, do you _really _think I would _allow _you to ever speak to her again?" I let him ponder this for a moment before I took yet another bite of flesh out of his other shoulder. His previously lost tissue had already been mostly replaced. I pulled a piece of mulch from the ground and impaled it through one of his paws. He whimpered again in pain. I thrust another piece of mulch into the other. I was covered in rancid dog's blood. He began to slowly return to his human form. Not until then did I really see the damage I had done. I _was_ a monster. A monster that I always tried my hardest to conceal, to rid myself of. I truly was a terrible creature. A creature straight from hell.

Yes, he was a werewolf. Yes, he had just molested and raped my love, my Bella. Yes, he was my mortal (sort of) enemy by birth and by pure hatred, but I could not kill him. I _would_ not kill him. I will not give into my hell-born instincts. He _was_ there for Bella when I was not. That does not, however, excuse him from his vile actions, but he does not deserve to be killed. To be killed, by _me _at least. If he was to be killed by anyone, or anything, it would be the guilt that would most likely consume him, eventually. I looked down at his human form. I watched him bleed and heal, bleed and heal. He would have those scars forever, but at least they would remind him of the actions consequences that resulted in them.

* * *

_**There will be another chapter after this one, probably not as long, though!**_


	5. Ch 5 Aftermath

_I am SO SORRY for not updating! I did not abandon this story! Please forgive me! _

_This is the final chapter of In the Tent._

_Please Review... Thank you!_

_OK, I have gotten a few reviews saying that this chapter was rushed, or too short. I revised it, so I hope you like this version better. _

* * *

Edward evacuated the tent that had just been the scene of rape and violence. Soaked in blood that was not his own, he walked over to Bella to embraced her. She pushed him away. "YOU KILLED HIM! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? YOU _ARE _A MONSTER, EDWARD! A VIOLENT, UNFEELING MONSTER. SO WHAT, HE RAPED ME. BIG DEAL. HE DIDN'T DESERVE TO BE KILLED!" she screamed and ran behind Seth.

Hurt and angry that she would even think that of him, Edward replied, "I didn't kill him. You can go see for yourself," as he tilted his head toward the tent. Bella ran into the tent. Knowing what was coming next, Edward covered his ears just in time. Bella emitted a blood-curdling scream at the sight of the indefinitely scarred Jacob. She ran back out of the tent and once again sought the refuge of other werewolf. "Bella," Edward explained, "He's not dead, I didn't kill him. I scarred him, that is all. The scars will fade with time, I assure you. Bella, I'm sorry. I could not just let him get away with what he did to you. I understand if you never wish to speak to me again." There was a long and uncomfortable silence. Bella slowly crept from behind Seth to look at the pain-sodden Edward. He turned away and began walking along the trail that led to nowhere but a dead end. Bella watched him in disbelief. Frightened, she ran to her beloved vampire.

"Edward, don't leave me! Please, don't leave me! I can't-," she started to beg, but Edward cut her off, "Isn't that what you want, Bella. You are right, I am a monster. A violent, unmerciful _monster_ that has no feelings. A monster that does not deserve love or forgiveness of any kind."

"Edward, I'm so s-sorry," she sobbed, "I d-didn't mean a word of it. I j-just thought that after _th-__that, _you would have... you would have," she could not finish her sentence because she could control her tears no longer. But Edward knew what she was trying to say. He could not tell her that he had contemplated the slaughter of the hound, but out of his anger and hurt he did, "You thought I would have killed him? I thought about it and I almost did. But he said something that made me think better of it.

"He _was_ there when I was not. _He _was the one that comforted you when I hurt you. But he needed to be punished for what he did and I'm sure you know that, Bella. And I didn't kill him because I remembered what good he had done in the past _and_ because I know you love him. That kindness does not, however, excuse one second of what he did to you."  
Bella shakily replied, "I don't love him anymore, Edward. In fact, I hate him. He deserved to be hurt. Thank you." Confused, Edward asked, "Are you _thanking _me for hurting your mutt now? I thought this whole argument was about how I am a monster and should not hurt anyone no matter what they did?"

Hesitantly, Bella walked toward Edward. "Yes, I am, Edward. I do not think you are a monster. I was just scared of what I would find if I went in the tent. I'm thankful you didn't kill him, but I don't want to see him again. I love you, Edward and I'm sorry for ever doubting my trust in you. I don't deserve you. So if you leave me, it will be my own fault," with this fresh, hot tears streamed down her pink face.

"Bella, I will _never_ leave you again. I was afraid _you _would leave _me_. I love you, Bella and nothing you do or say will ever change that," Edward wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She cried harder than ever into his shoulder. Edward's eyes prickled uncomfortably, and if he could, he would have cried with her.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! This was the final chapter, but do not fret! I will be writing more fanfictions for Twilight and Harry Potter. My next fanfic will be a one-shot between Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson! Please read! Happy reading, loves!_


	6. PLEASE READ: APOLOGIES

_Dear Readers,_

_ I have been getting very mixed reviews. I welcome all feedback, good or bad. There are a few things, though, that I would like to clear up. _

_ First of all, I would like to apologize to anyone who might have found this story in any way offensive. One of my reviewers took offense when Bella said "So what. He raped me. Big deal. He didn't deserve to be killed." I did not mean for that to come across as rape is not a big deal. I know it is. In this part of the story, I was trying to go for the effect that Bella thought, even though he did something terrible, Jacob should not be killed for this. It was for a kind of "heat-of-the-moment" response, not that she actually thought it did not deserve any form of consequence._

_ Second, I want to apologize to those who were expecting a lemon. Please trust me when I say this readers: This was not meant to be a lemon. In the description I said "sexual content" because of course, it did involve sexual content. If it was meant to be a lemon, it would have been much more descriptive and better written. Because this story was not meant to be a lemon, I did not feel the need to be too detailed, especially because the sexual content was rape._

_ Lastly, for all who say that I should not be writing fanfictions for Twilight, I will, whether you like it or not, continue writing them. I do hope that you will at least give me another chance in the Twilight department. If then you still do not like my writing, you may discontinue reading my works._

_ Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I value your feedback and I try my hardest to respond to all of you. If you do not receive private messages, obviously you did not hear directly from me. Those of you who do, however, should receive a message or have received one already. Thank you again and have a wonderful day!_

_Sincerely sorry,_

_-MidnightVampira-_


End file.
